


a wilson gets chucked out of the florid postern and doesn't ask where base is.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Title.
Kudos: 13





	a wilson gets chucked out of the florid postern and doesn't ask where base is.

He's been without his friends for a while now.

It started with a small project to make a working portal to get back home and to be able to come back into the Constant whenever, unsure if the old world would accept several things about him and the others. His eyes, for one, the sclera had gone yellow, while the iris had gone red, and the pupils had gone a sort of periwinkle, a far cry from his original maroon set of irises. Not natural, he'd suspected some foul play by Them to make the others ostracize him or do something other than cuddle him.

(He missed them already.)

Instead of the desired result, he'd ended up getting flung into a new Constant.

Had there been an explosion? His ears were ringing.

Bugger it. The scientist raised his head and glared at the postern. He might have to go to upper management about this one, chucking him into yet another Constant was… more than a little annoying. He'd lost the knowledge of recipes needed -- starting over from scratch wasn't too much of an issue, but he'd always been in the same group.

The ringing had subsided, thankfully. He stretched, listening to the clicks and pops in his bones.

That felt slightly better.

He stood up, adjusting his slacks and waistcoat, and set off in a random direction, hoping to find a base at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much belongs in the spirit of the constant at night au, easily explains why he can be used in work now, i guess.


End file.
